


Mine

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec shows what a possessive person he is, Alpha!Alec, LITERALLY, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus, Pregnant!Magnus, Some tries to hit Magnus, and doesn't care that he's mated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: When someone hits on Magnus, when he's at the Institute, Alec shows just how possessive he is.





	Mine

Magnus is five months along, meaning that his pregnant belly is showing and the two expecting parents cannot be any happier. Alec, even without doctor's (Catarina's) order he tries to keep Magnus off his feet as little as possible, so that means Magnus gets carried most of the time it's just him and Alec. (And Magnus has no complaints.)

Currently the High Warlock is at the Institute re-charging the wards, while his lovely Shadowhunter and a new guy from somewhere in Europe are training new recruits in the old church. Closing the screen four-centuries-old feels a grin come across his face as he's done for the day and makes his way to the training room. He spots Alec immediately, with how the Shadowhunter just commands that one must pay attention. Magnus' eyes sweep over the new recruits and then land on the new Shadowhunter that's helping Alec with the new Shadowhunters.

The new guy has fair skin, dark hair (but not as dark as Alec's) and is wearing all black like Alec, but that's all Magnus can see as Alec and the other instructor's backs are facing him. Magnus' eyes go back and sweep over Alec again. In all of his years of life and with everyone he has been with, the son of a Prince of Hell can't believe that he has feelings for a Shadowhunter, a Lightwood no less, and that said Shadowhunter loves him in turn.

Alec calls for a break and when he turns around he sees his pregnant boyfriend. "Hello," Magnus says slyly as he wraps his arms around Alec's neck and Alec's arms go to his waist.

"Hey," Alec replies before kissing Magnus. The kiss is short but still holds the passion that makes a promise for later. "I've gotta go get something real quick, and then we can go get something to eat, sound okay?"

Magnus nods and kisses Alec's neck before the taller man goes off. As Alec walks off Magnus----out of habit----looks at his boyfriend's ass.

"Hey there." a voice says. Magnus turns around and sees the visiting Shadowhunter. Magnus can see him enough to see his piercing blue eyes.

"Hello," Magnus says, his nerves getting the best of him and obviously showing in his response. "Can I help you?"

"Of course," Magnus notices how his eyes look him up and down and then a predatory grin comes across the Shadowhunter's lips. "I'm Jacob." Jacob's eyes then land on the little bump that Magnus has. "You're expecting?"

Magnus rolls his eyes at that. "Yes." the Omega doesn't even try to hide his agitation.

"I've heard that Omega's . . . _urges_. . . can get pretty intense while they carry, perhaps I can help you out."

"I'm mated."

With other Beta's and Alpha's that line always works and then they leave. Not Jacob. His smile grows wider and his eyes clearly show his lust. The visiting Shadowhunter wraps his arms around Magnus' waist. "I'm sure I can help you more than your mate. Even if your mate is an Alpha."

"I really don't think he'll like." Magnus thinks back to when he and Alec went on a date around the world and someone tried to take Magnus away and Alec had been . . . very possessive. (And that had caused Magnus to feel . . . hot; but he had to take care of himself as he and Alec weren't having sex at that point.)

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Just as Jacob goes to try and kiss Magus a gust wind comes past him and Alec is there, trapping Jacob against the wall with a bo staff. Even without him looking at Magnus, the Warlock can tell that by how tense his Alpha is that the raven-hair man must be infuriated.

 _It's not like I didn't warn him_ , Magnus thinks.

"What do you think you were doing?" Alec growls.

"I told you he wouldn't've liked it." Magnus remarks, snarky.

Jacob's eyes widen in surprise and fear. "You didn't tell me----" he tries at Magnus but Alec just pushes him further into the wall.

"He didn't tell you, or you didn't listen?" Alec growls again. Has Magnus mentioned he loves it when Alec gets all authoritive, jealous, and possessive? Because he does. "Leave. Now. Before I give you a reason to."

Removing the staff Jacob walks away he keeps his head down like a kicked puppy. Honestly Magnus wonders why Jacob couldn't have gone off and just find an Edward, and not try to have sex with Magnus?

Once he's gone Magnus looks back at Alec. "Did you get what you needed, Darling?" Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's neck.

"Yeah," Alec replies, starting to calm down.

"What is it?"

"It can wait. For now let's just get some lunch."

Magnus flicks his wrist making a portal appear. "Does the loft sound like a good place to eat?"

"It does." Alec's voice is all ready in a dream he's-off-somewhere-else tone as he allows Magnus to pull through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, one of my friend's is thinking about starting a YouTube channel, so if she does it and I give you guys the name of her channel or a link, would you like to watch it?


End file.
